parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's twenty fifth movie spoof of The Hero of Notre Dame 2. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Madellaine *Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Sarousch *Young Bambi (from Bambi) as Zephyr *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Lady DeBurne - Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) *Sarousch's Guards - The Bully Brothers, Zilly, Klunk, Muttley, Dick Dastardly, and The Robot Pirates (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Wacky Races, and Rayman) *and more Scenes *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2 (Francais) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3 (Francais) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4 (Francais) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6 (Deutsch) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7 (Deustch) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9 (Spanish) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11 (English) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12 (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voices (English) *Bernard - Radar Overseer Hank *MeeMee - Microsoft Mary *AiAi - Microsoft Mike *Duck - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Oliver - Radar Overseer Guy *Lady - Radar Overseeer Beulah *Miss Bianca - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Dr. Bad Boon - Lernout and Hasupie Michael (-10) *Young Bambi - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Filburt - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Stu Pickles - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Witch Hazel - Radar Overseer Beulah *The Bully Brothers, Zilly, Klunk, Muttley, Dick Dastardly, and The Robot Pirates (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Wacky Races, and Rayman) - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voices (Spanish) *Bernard - Jorge Loquendo V1 *MeeMee - Carmen Loquendo V1 *AiAi - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Duck - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Oliver - Juan Loquendo V1 *Lady - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Miss Bianca - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Dr. Bad Boon - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Young Bambi - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Filburt - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Stu Pickles - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Witch Hazel - Sonia Loquendo V1 *The Bully Brothers, Zilly, Klunk, Muttley, Dick Dastardly, and The Robot Pirates (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Wacky Races, and Rayman) - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 What Happens If You Add More Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with lasrhit4.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit30.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and LsHitSm1.wav) *ltsaberhit31.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit32.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit33.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit34.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit35.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *Spin 7.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-8.000)) *Spin 8.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng5.wav (mixed with thswng1.wav at -(2.000)) *SlowSabr1.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *SlowSabr2.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *sthswng6.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav at reverse) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Movie Spoofs